L's Apprentice
by LilyVanity
Summary: L has an apprentice who goes with him to solve the Kira case. Even after arguments, sassy remarks, dick jokes, sugar overdoses, and Light noticing the unstable environment between the two, will Kira still outwit L? More of a "what could have been."
1. L and Tari

L looked at the short red headed girl next to him. Five feet tall, blue-grey eyes, ginger hair. She was much different from his five feet eight inches, blackish panda eyes, and ebony black hair. She sat there, trying to mimic his seating position.

"Almost got it…" she muttered, encouraging herself to get it right.

"Tari… your feet are not flat on the seat. Your deductive skill will only increase by twenty percent."

"Just drink your damn coffee, L."

"Temper, temper. Young ladies don't talk that way." He said, teasing his young apprentice. Being a redhead, she was more prone to anger. More prone to argue, to contradict others. It helped in solving cases, and the faster she learned to realize this, the more amazing her detective skills would increase.

"I don't want to hear it, dude. I'm not like the others…"

"Yes, I know. I appreciate it very much. You are a very gifted detective, you just need to learn to control your temper and use it as a contradictory factor against others."

"Oh… you really think so? Thanks!" Tari exclaimed, excited to hear an actual compliment from her mentor.

"Now, the reason why we're meeting today, the Kira case."

"Don't tell me you're going to make me analyze evidence and deduct who the culprit is, have you reanalyze, and tell me how badly I did."

"No, I wanted to tell you that I am going to take this case myself. You're staying here."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way. This is way too serious for you, you might end up killed."

"Fine… but… when are you leaving?"

"In about a month, why?"

"I want to know how much time I have with my dick of a teacher."

"Well, if I'm a dick, I must be pretty satisfying since I am so damn big."

"You… you… asshole."

"Yes, mine is rather nice, isn't it, Tari?"

"Hmmph!" she made the noise deep in her throat as she walked out of the room. L stared in amazement. Teasing this child, this fifteen year old girl with a dream to be just as good as him. One of the only two people in the world to know his identity. He knew he should stop teasing her, but she was too much of an interesting test subject for his verbal torture. Most women would have slapped him, called him a pervert, never to be seen again. But this girl, this child of all people, took it like a pro and made nasty remarks back. Her feistiness a force to be reckoned with, he had to see how far he could go. Maybe he would bring her along to the Kanto Region of Japan. Maybe…


	2. Play Time Begins

L took notice as he saw Tari looked out the limousine window in awe. The small American girl had never been outside her home country, let alone to a country where the people use calligraphy to make characters, rather than just writing down letters.

"See, there are places other than America."

"Shush it, L! Not everyone gets to travel to another country. I've never been outside Maryland until I started learning from you…" Tari started to get quiet. L knew talking about back home was difficult for her. Her parents were shot right in front of her. The killer was her best friend, Cassandra Moriarty. Once she was brought into Wammy's house, Watari noticed she was different from the other residents. She had anger that rivaled Mellow's. Come to think of it, the blonde's alias was rather ironic for his temper.

"Well, at least with me you'll get to see the world. I know what it's like not to have many friends, to be different. If you embrace it, everything will be fine."

"That is what you always say, Lawliet. But you said it yourself, I'm different. Even different when compared to you, and not because you're weird."

"Yes, but hey, think of it this way."

"What way?"

"If you don't pass me some damn sugar cubes there will be a reason to feel weird next to me."

"Is that a rape threat?!"

"No, I am just going to tickle you."

"For the love of… when are we going to arrive at the coffee shop?"

"Soon. Very, very soon, young one."

"Would you stop that?"

"What? Being so irresistibly attractive?"

"I hate you!" Tari yelled. L knew he needed to be careful, she was a risky one. He knew she didn't mean it though, she couldn't. They were tied together in this intricate web of events that only some higher being could design. They were meant to know each other, work together. They were not allowed to hate each other.

"Tari… we're here. They'll be waiting for us, so come young one."

"Fine…"

They entered the small, quaint coffee shop, the smell of the bitter yet sweet beverage causing a tingling sensation in L's nose.

"L… could I… can I get the hot chocolate please?" Tari asked, sounding a bit childish.

"Of course, I don't see why not." L knew Tari's thing with sugary hot chocolate was not all that different from his thing with coffee. They both liked it extra sweet. L knew they might both suffer from diabetes if they kept it up, but with this case there was no telling what would happen. They could die any day now.

"L, I think I see them… let's go." Tari walked over to the nearly full table filled completely with men.

"Hello, are you lost? Do you need to call your mother or something?" Matsuda, the ever oblivious protégé questioned.

"No, I know where I am. And I know you better treat me with respect, because I work for L."

"Do you really?" Detective Yagami asked, "I highly doubt that L, the greatest detective of all time would hire a mere teenager as young as you are to assist him."

"Then you clearly don't know L as well as you think," The monotonous detective remarked, "Is there anyone else we need here, Detective Yagami?"

"Well… my son, Light, should be here soon."

"Ah, yes… Light." L began pondering. Light seemed helpful… yet, there was something off, something strange. Maybe he could, no, maybe Tari could figure out what Light was hiding.

"Ah, there you are dad." Someone called, heading briskly for their table.

"So, would anyone like to play a game?" L asked, trying to hide his smirk. It was play time.


	3. Meet Misa Misa

"A game… in the middle of a coffee shop, L? Isn't that a bit silly?" Light Yagami asked immediately after L proposed the idea of a game.

"Well, you weren't against it the other day when we were playing tennis. You made me realize you really don't like to lose," L replied, "A certain trait I noticed in a certain killer. Then again, the want for victory is a natural human trait, necessary for survival in the outside world. Hmm, curious, is it not?"

"L, you played tennis with Light? You won't even battle Pokémon with me!" Tari pouted.

"Um… L, do you mind me asking who the little girl is? I highly doubt that she needs to be involved with the investigation."

"Little girl… why I ought a…" Tari muttered as she pulled up her sleeves, getting ready to sock Light in the face for insulting her like that. So what if she looked like she was still in middle school? It helped L with investigating… somehow.

"Tari, I need you to take a deep breath. Tennis was necessary… for analysis," L was holding Tari from pulverizing Light by the back of her hoodie and her squirming around in anguish and hatred for the young brown haired teen was not only annoying, but amusing, "afterwards I had him and his girlfriend locked up for a few weeks."

"So you're telling me that the past month you've had me studying previous murder investigations, waiting for something to come up, and you've been conducting the investigation without me… oh my god… I truly hate you!" she wiggled out of her hoodie and ran to the bathroom, flaming red hair trailing behind her like fire.

_What a… curious specimen,_ L thought to himself, _she feels betrayed, her rage being held back, which takes a large amount of self-control. I deduct that if she lets it out, she will either get arrested or she'll give Light a reason to be afraid. A reason to confess. I want him to be Kira, he has to be… he has to. Tari, I know you can get it out of him, that's why I didn't tell you about it. I know you can do this, I believe in you._ L kept thinking about this, Tari's potential, constantly, but he rarely, if ever, told her about it. She needed to believe in her own abilities to success, so he only told her when her pride shone through. She'd be back sure enough, he didn't doubt it.

**xXx**

Tari was crying over the sink "Stupid… stupid Ryuzaki!" being mindful that his cover could not be blown, especially in a women's bathroom, "You never tell me anything, like I can't be relied on! Argh I hate you!" she couldn't say it to his face because he would never be fazed. She didn't care if someone was in the room and could hear her, it didn't matter, she just needed to blow off some steam so she wouldn't spaz in front of the team and then have them agree to kick her out.

"Ryuzaki? Crazy ass black hair? Kind of hunches over? Really, REALLY, pale?" someone from behind asked.

"Yeah… how do you know who he is?"

"He stole my phone and he never gives me and Light a moment alone. He is either a pervert or he has some serious problems."

"It's a mixture of both. But whatever he did must have… wait… what?"

"Whatever, it's done with. My name is Misa Amane. Pop star, model, and actress. And who are you?

"My name is Tari, apprentice of Ryuzaki, the biggest ass hole in the world."  
"Nice to meet you…" Misa began thinking to herself, _So it is the same Ryuzaki, it has to be! If it is, Light-kun will be so proud because I will have found a weakness! We can kill her off, and if we do… then maybe Ryuzaki will give in to him; the almighty Kira! The god of a new world! I can be his queen; oh will Light be so happy!_

"Misa… are you okay? You got all quiet. "

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Shall we go meet with this Ryuzaki? I take it he is with the task force right now?"

"Good god! Even you know what is going on, and you did not even know we would be here!" Tari said as she and Misa walked out the door and into the main part of the coffee shop. Misa could not help but smirk for she was going to get rid of a little problem and Light was going to give her praise. Misa Misa was going to make her mark, no matter what the cost.

"Oh Misa…" Rem, the shinigami only Misa and Light could see, saw the mischievous look on the young blonde's face and was instantly worried. This could not be good.


	4. Game Plan

**A/N; Hey**** guys****!**** Thank you for reading; this has gotten way more views than I thought. And by the way, the chapters will probably get longer as I go along, so if you start hating me for it, I understand… I think… well, enjoy! 3**

Misa saw Light among the thousands of people due to the fact her shinigami eyes did not allow her to see his life line. She grabbed Tari by the hand and ran straight for the brunette, dragging Tari behind her.

"M-m-misaaaaaaa!" Tari felt like her arm was being ripped out of her socket, this chick had a grip. A grip… oh god, she had a grip. Tari had to refrain herself from bursting into laughter, L had to hear this one.

"Light-kun! I made a new friend, Tari. I hear she's working with you on the investigation. Now I can hang out with someone while you're working! Yay!"

"Misa, did you not just hear yourself? She is working with Light, along with the rest of the task force and I, on this mission. She can't just drop her duties and have girl time with you." L said.

"I hate to say it Misa, but Ryuzaki is right." Light agreed. Agreeing with Ryuzaki on anything was not something he wanted to do, especially since Ryuzaki was L.

"Oh, you guys ruin all the fun!" Misa whined, she had to tell Light her plan, but she could not under these circumstances. They would all know, the case would be closed, and they would be in jail. Light would hate her, and they would rot, as far away from each other as humanely possible. _Dammit, L, why do you always stay so close to us?!_ She thought, rage consuming her mind.

"So, what next?" Matsuda asked, "I think we should all split up in teams of two and follow our leading suspects! I shall go with Tari!"

"Matsuda!" the chief was surprised at his own apprentice´s behavior, "You know just as well as the rest of us this girl is as old as Sayu!" I am so disgusted!"

"Sorry, sir… she's just pretty…" Matsuda whimpered. Tari hid behind L, Matsuda was creeping her the fuck out.

"Matsuda, I would appreciate it if you would stay away from Tari. You make her feel uncomfortable, and if she is not feeling comfortable she can't perform to the peak of her ability. Without her, this case might not ever close." L voiced over the task force and Misa

"Oh… sorry Ryuzaki…"

"Besides, your idiocy would only corrupt her way of thinking and we can't have that!"

"Wait… Ryuzaki, how can this girl be the key to closing the case?  
Light questioned, "She only does what you say to because you're teaching her, and she has no real ability."

"It`s because she's learning from me and that she has her own strengths that can help. Clearly, only I can see this." Light was getting real annoyed at this point. L, sticking up for a girl Sayu's age, this girl should be in school right now! Not solving a murder case that would get her killed!

"Hey, uh, Light," Ryuk, Light's shinigami companion said to him, "Rem tells me Misa has something to say to you. You better get alone with her soon or she'll explode or something."

"Hey, Misa, you want to go outside to talk?" Light looked at Misa, this let Ryuk know that Light was listening.

"Of course Light!" Misa took his hand and ran right out of the coffee shop.

"There is just something about those two I don't like… I don't know why, but I'm just getting bad vibes from them… do you too, L?"

"Of course I do, and I think we may have more to go on now that you feel the same way about them?"

"Light, you cannot keep accusing of my son of being Kira!" Chief Yagami glared at the pale man. L and Tari sighed simultaneously.

"So, everyone my name is Cerin and I am your waiter. May I take your orders?" A man with a clearly evident British accent said. He had a bowler hat covering nutty brown hair. He had brown eyes and a lightning shaped scar over his lip

"Coffee flavored sugar!" L yelled.

"Hot chocolate, extraaaaaaaaaaa sugaaa!" Tari exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ah… okay…?" Cerin had never seen people with such an amount of hyper in their system.

"Oh, by the way, you are now my new coffee slave. No objections." L called after the British man as he walked away to fulfill the sugary orders.

"You know… I wonder how someone who fluently speaks Japanese can have a British accent. I think it is just wack! But whatever, we need a plan to catch Kira, and we need it now! I am just getting involved in this damn thing and I'll be damned if i miss out anymore!" Tari pointed out. The entire task force from Mogi to Aizawa nodded their heads in agreement.

**xXx**

_What did I just get myself into? _Cerin thought to himself, _I didn't even do a thing and these bloody Asians think they can just give me a job without consent! Eh, I'll probably get more pay… whatever._

**xXx**

"See, Light-kun?! If we get rid of the girl, we weaken Ryuzaki's defenses!" Misa explained her ingenious plan to the brown haired college student. They were in a dark alley, where no one would hear them. Hopefully no one would walk by and assume something else was going on, that would be dreadful.

"I see… that might actually work… but maybe we should wait a while before we dispose of her. Just until the right moment when we know it will hurt him the most. Kira will prevail!" Light had a dark look in his eyes and let out a laugh only he could make. The girl would die and L would give in. Light would be the god of the new world and nothing was going to get in his way.


	5. Cerin Forever Scarred

**A/N; I Would just like to thank my companion, another fellow author on this site, Nitro Cerin for wishing to be a coffee slave. You all should totally check out his story that he is working on. The First Lightspeed Shoes. The site didn't say I couldn't promote other writers. ~ Thanks. 3**

"Tari, hand me that paper." L was pointing at a paper not even three feet away from him.

"Dude, you can get it yourself." It was the first time in weeks that the group decided to take a "personal day". L already knew Light was the killer, he just needed presentable evidence other than Tari's presumptions. And of course, it was already a bad start for the detective and his young companion.

"Doesn't mean you can't be a dear and get it for me."

"Your arm could easily grab that from where you are. Seriously, get up."

"You know, maybe if you argued a little less, and did as you were told, I would tell you more things about the investigation."

"What the…?! Me getting you a piece of paper has literally nothing to do with the Kira Case!"

"Oh, but it does, my young padawan! It tells me whether or not you are willing to take all orders necessary in order to fulfill your duty!"

"What the fuck is this? It's not like we're at war!"

"Look, if you aren't going to take this seriously, I can send your ass back to Wammy's house and I can finish this myself. Maybe I'll have them send Near over… or maybe even… Mello!"

"You son of a… a… BITCH! YOU KNOW I HATE MELLOW!" Tari screamed bloody murder as she pounced onto the anything but expecting L, knocking him onto the floor. They rolled around, both trying to obtain dominance in their small, yet somehow significant in their eyes, quarrel.

Tari finally overpowered L, mainly because he was tired out due to his excessive lack of sleep. She was straddling him, hands around his neck. They were both flustered, panting heavily.

"Hey, guys, where you want your-OH SWEET MOTHA' OF JESUS! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-" Cerin was caught by surprise, not expecting to walk in and see this chaos. "Is this… a bad time?" the Briton clearly thought these two had a… intention that was not to be known of.

"OF COURSE NOT! PUT THE DAMN COFFEE ON THE DAMN TABLE!" L was clearly pissed off.

"MY HOT CHOCOLATE BETTER BE SUGARAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yeah, Tari was pissed off too. Cerin put down the sugar induced concoctions on the coffee table and slowly backed out of the room. He sat in his Englishman's room, thinking about the meaning of his life, sipping earl grey tea.

"Yeah… he is so a pedophile… I'm working for a pedophile… and he's obviously fucking that little girl… oh… my… god… and she was on him… so she likes it…" he shrank into a corner, clutching the tea in his hands. No matter what happened next, he would learn to live with the pedophilic man and his young lover.

**xXx**

"L…"

"Yes, Tari?" L watched Tari as she got off of him, dusted off her pants, and sat down in a nearby chair, L style.

"We speak of this to no one."

"Agreed. But I warn you, that coffee slave is probably suspicious."

"He won't do a damn thing. If anything, he'll just wait for the opportunity to jack off at what he thinks is our 'intercourse'" Tari shivered at the thought of sleeping with the older man.

"That is a disturbing thought." L took his coffee and dabbed his tongue repeatedly, savoring the sweet taste.

"Agreed." Tari sipped at what could almost be a diabetes inducing beverage. The two sat there, drinking their drinks and sitting the way only they could. Tari was proud that she had finally perfected it. L just wanted a cookie.


	6. Challenge Accepted

**A/N; Hey, thanks for reading, you readers you. Just warning, while this story is meant for laughs, there will be moments of seriousness! Oh, and thinking about adding a random pairing at the very end. Give me ideas in your reviews or pm me. Thanks. ~**

Tari was out with Misa for some quality 'girl time'; of course it was rather detestable since unlike most girls her age she hated to shop. She personally preferred shorts and t-shirts. And of course, this was all just so she could help L with this damned investigation. She wanted to be a detective, but this was straight up ridiculous.

"Oh, oh, oh, Tariiiii! You would look soo cute in this!" Misa pointed to a rather short looking purple dress. Tari tried not to gag, she liked the color but she didn't do dresses.

"Nah Misa, I prefer shorts."

"You are so no fun!" The blonde puffed her cheeks like a jigglypuff and Tari was afraid Misa would burst into song and she would wake up with marker all over her face. "Whatever, let's like, go eat or something."

"Sure Misa, whatever you want." Tari needed to entertain the blonde. And it sucked. It sucked ass, to be precise.

_Yeah, little girl, _Misa thought,_ whatever I want. What I want is you locked up the way I was. Tortured and watched twenty four seven!_

Tari just followed Misa until it seemed pretty obvious they were in a bit of a suspicious area. There was graffiti everywhere, darkness loomed even though there was still sunlight. Broken windows and abandoned homes. It was a ghost town. Okay, more like a ghost neighborhood, but same concept. Right?

"Well, Toto, looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore…" Tari said quietly to herself. Something wasn't right about this.

"What's that, Tari dear?" Misa asked, a little _too _sweetly.

"Oh, nothing, Misa, nothing."

"Good… so you won't mind if this happens!" someone grabbed Tari from behind and covered her lower face in a rag soaked in chloroform. A black bandana was tied around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"M-misa…" Tari said with the last bit of strength she had before getting knocked out from the strength of the drug.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Misa said aggressively.

"You are such a bitch." And with that Tari lost consciousness.

"Good job, Mello. It was greatly appreciated. Kira will value your cooperation and you will most likely make it into the high court of his godliness." Misa smiled at the young boy who was more than willing to help.

"Anything for you, Misa-Misa. And anything for our soon to be new king." Mello was more than happy to help Kira and Misa kidnap, and maybe even kill, Tari. Ever since she took his place as L's apprentice, shit had gone down. Near was his only competition for the longest time, and this soulless ginger comes out of nowhere with a past nowhere near as terrible as any of the other Wammy's kids, and he acts like she is the queen of Sheba! Revenge was his. Of course, this Kira, whoever he was, had dibs on her death. But Mello was allowed to torture her as he pleased. _Bye-bye Tari!_ The chocolate lover thought to himself, a wicked smirk appearing on his face.

**xXx**

"Ryuzaki! Turn on the news, pronto!" Matsuda yelled as he dashed into headquarters.

"I don't normally take orders; I'm the one who gives them." L replied calmly.

"It's about Tari." L knew it was serious because Matsuda's expression was grace.

"We have her, L. Come and find her." a voice, auto tuned to sound deep and unrecognizable, kind of like Ke$ha. "Either you give in, or she dies. You could announce to japan that Kira will be all mighty, or, even better! Come and _find_ us! Yes, L, us! Kira is more powerful than you think! I give you three hours to make your decision and maybe find us. Remember, the clock is ticking, and so is the girl's life!"

"W-what is this?!" Chief Yagami shouted, enraged, "She was with Misa! There is no way she could have been kidnapped!"

"So, it's a trap!" Aizawa announced, "They want you to think they have her so you'll go find her, but she is really safe! They just want you dead. But… how would they even know of her…?"

"It's simple," Mogi answered, "It has to be someone we know us. I think L might be able to answer this one for us, can't you, L?"

"I was right all along... Misa obviously tricked all of us, including Tari of course, into thinking they were just going shopping. I told Tari to go because I believed Misa might have been able to accidentally spill something valuable to the investigation."

"So Misa is Kira?" Matsuda asked.

"It's elementary, my acquainted idiot! Misa never would have been able to come up with such an ingenious plan all on her own, especially since she is as equally dimwitted as you and twice the air head. She is obviously a follower of Kira, because he killed the killer who killed her family. Wow, that entire sentence was redundant! Whatever, but you see, she is working for Kira, because he believes in all that he does.

"But why are we going to ultimately assume that Kira is a man? Kira could just as easily be a female, a good companion of Misa." Ide proposed.

"Alright, well tell me, anyone who can figure this out. Who is the one person Misa loves and values more than anyone, maybe as much as she does Kira? And tell me; is this person here with us today? Can anyone answer that?"

"L-light..." Chief Yagami whispered solemnly to himself.

"Yes," the expression on L's face was grim, "Light kidnapped my apprentice. He is Kira. Light, you think you have one, but you have not. I will find you, but giving in is not an option. Challenge accepted, Kira, challenge accepted."


	7. Master Plan

L started getting ready for departure, his normal calm disrupted by the urgent discovery he and the task force discovered on the news.

"Watari, stay here. I wish to take Cerin with me this time.

"Certainly L," Watari replied as Cerin, the forever disturbed coffee slave, looked up from his _Cat Fancy_ magazine with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Uh, what about me, sir? I could not help but hear my name."

"COFFEE SLAVE, YOU ARE TO ASSISST ME IN SAVING TARI!"

"Y-Yes sir, Mr. Pedophi—I mean Mr. L, sir!

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

After preparing a thermos of fresh coffee flavored sugar to calm L's nerves, Cerin sat in the driver's seat waiting for the insomniac to give directions.

"You going to drive yet, Cerin?"

"When you tell me where we are going, sir."

"Drive and I'll let you know if I see it." L said blatantly, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Cerin sighed and grumbled, thinking to himself, _Bloody wanker. Tell me where drive and maybe we won't have to waste so much cash on gas!_

xXx

"Did you bring the girl?"

"Yes, Li—I mean Kira." Misa answered.

"Excellent. Now we just need to follow through with our plan."

"I know, sir."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Tell me so I know you're telling the truth."

"After obtaining the girl, we get two of your followers, disguised as us, to take her to an abandoned warehouse.'

"Good, go on."

"Once Tari, the followers, L, and whoever he gets to tag along, are all inside of the warehouse, I write their names in my death note saying that they were killed in an explosion. Afterwards, we take down the taskforce. Once they are gone, we are able to safely follow through with your plan to present the world their new god."

"Brilliant."

"I know…"

"So go, woman, do your job!" Light yelled. He was showing his true colors and they were anything but light.

xXx

"Tari."

"Mello."

"How do you like it here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable… before I dispose of you."

""Seriously dude? You're going for that angle? So unoriginal."

"Shut up! I get to harm you whichever way I please until Kira annihilates you."

"Light can't do a thing! L will come for me."

"They didn't tell you? Poor, poor Tari, your 'teacher', he… he…" Mello began laughing maniacally like a hyena, "He's dead, you stupid silly girl!"

"No… you're lying!"

"No I'm not! And once we rid of you and Near, I can be the new L. I can figure out who the culprit is and then Kira and Misa-Misa can kill them all! They can give them the punishment they deserve!"

"You… you're insane! What happened to you Mello? I knew you were a bit crazy, but not like this! You never wanted this! You wanted justice, not massacre!"

"How would you know? I never understood why L chose you over me for a while there, pretty. I mean, you are just as angry as I am. Just as emotional. Can you explain?"

"Because, other I can be a crazy psychotic bitch, I can manipulate and decode."

"Ha, like hell you can. Near is a more acceptable candidate than you, and I can't stand the little bastard."

"You really have lost it, haven't you? And all because you're a little bit jealous. You need some tampons? Because you are having one serious PMS session. "

"Shut up, whore."

"You're just saying that because I told you no!"

"We agreed to never bring that up again!"

"You were angry at me because I said no to you, and then to top it off L chose me instead. You never could let bygones be bygones!"

"You rejected and humiliated me. Just for bringing it up, I'm going to humiliate you. And to think, I was just going to beat you up a little, but now you're really going to get it…" Mello said with a deviant smirk on his face. Tari tried to run, but she was in shackles. Her mouth really got her in trouble this time.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Cerin was finally getting on L's last nerve. What part of "I'll tell you when I see it" did the Briton not understand?

"Oh, look, it's right there."

"Uh, how can you tell, Mr. L, sir?"

"First off, it's the most obvious place that one would even consider keeping a hostage. Second off, because it is so obvious, it would be thought of as 'cliché', therefore being the ideal place for this kind of transaction because no one would think someone would be so stupid as to try it."

"So, wouldn't we be the stupid ones for trying to see if Tari is in there?"

"No, because it is so obvious."

"You sir, are starting to sound pretty redundant."

"And you, Cerin, are also redundant."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked up to the doors of the warehouse and all of its cemented blandness, and pressed their ears near the cracks in between the doors and the walls.

"Oh, stop Mello, stop, stop, stop!"

"I'll do as I like!"

"Oh my, he is molesting your lover! Even though I despise pedophilia, I despise desecrating someone who is already spoken for even more, whether the love is legal or not!" Cerin whispered with utter disgust and surprise.

"Cerin, what are you talking about? She is merely my apprentice. Maybe in a few years, if feelings sparked, maybe, but even I am not that low."

"R-really? But that day—" Cerin was interrupted by Tari's screams.

"Mello, stop! Oooh, stop!"

Cerin took the hatchet he kept hidden underneath his trousers, and began chopping at the door.

"Tallyho, motherfuckahs!" He yelled in triumph

"Ah, a bit overly dramatic, aren't we, Cerin?" L asked as he walked into the warehouse, dusting off door remnants from his shoulders.

"No such thing when the innocent are involved."

"Who cares? Welcome L, and you too British dude. I suppose you are here for our girl, Tari?"

"Clearly, and I don't suppose you'd be willing to give her to us without a fight?" L asked.

"Nope."

"Where is the girl anyway?" Cerin asked, only to see the girl wearing nothing but a purple bathrobe sitting L style in front of a chessboard.

"That answers your question."

"But why is the young miss wearing nothing but that bath robe? Most unsavory!"

"You see, Mr. Cerin," Tari said, speaking up for the first time since L and the coffee slave arrived, "we were eating ramen as we were playing this lovely game of chess. I got up too hastily as I noticed Mello had attempted to cheat, my ramen fell on me, and now all my clothes are over there in that corner drying off."

"Oh my…" Cerin replied.

** xXx**

Misa stared into the warehouse through a window in a neighboring building. She was going to kill Ryuzaki, his British friend, Mello, and that girl, Tari. Misa let out a sigh, was it really worth it? She loved Light; at least she thought she did. He did not seem to return her feelings though, he just treated her like a mere servant with no purpose other than to please. In retrospect, the girl did not really do anything to deserve death. Light just wanted to get rid of L so he could become the new God.

_Flashback_

"So Tari, tell me about yourself, family, school, that kind of stuff. We should get to know each other if we are going to be best friends."

"Uh, sure. Well, I guess I can start off with my family, like most people do. A few years ago, my former best friend Cassandra Moriarty killed my parents. It's a rather touchy subject. I started getting into fights at school, and then some guy came for me. He brought me to Wammy's House, and L chose me to be his apprentice. I'm not the only successor; he just wanted to teach me. I don't know why, I don't see what is so special about me. Quite frankly, sometimes I wish he chose Near instead."

"Oh, my family was killed too… I like this song." Misa turned up the radio, she did not want to talk anymore and she could tell that Tari did not want to either. In a way, she could connect with the girl. She wanted to be famous, and people doubted her. Then she got a modeling contract. She auditioned for countless parts in movies and then got her own record label. This little girl lost her family and wanted to be a detective. She wanted to help people who lost their loved ones. Too bad she would have to die.

_End of Flashback_

"Misa, you don't have to do it." Rem said from behind the blonde pop star.

"But if I don't, Light will be angry with me."

"He isn't Light anymore. In fact, I don't think he was ever Light once he got his hands on the Death Note."

"But what do I do, Rem?"

"Whatever you think is best, Misa. I'll leave that up to you." Rem said sullenly, and then left Misa there to contemplate.

"If I must…" Misa picked up her pen, hand shaking as ink met paper. The outcome of this operation was entirely up to her and conscience. Either go through with the plan or risk angering Kira. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled out as she furiously wrote in the Death Note, nearly ripping the page. She fell to the ground, tears sliding down her cheeks. She hoped she had made the right choice.

**A/N Okay guys, you decide! Should Misa follow through, or ignore Light's orders? I'll have a poll ready on my profile for those who would like to vote. The poll will end 5/7/13, because I would like to update this story as soon as possible, so there is little over a week to vote. **


	9. Justice

"Well, since we're all here, let us enjoy our last few seconds together. Chocolate, anyone?" Mello said calmly, gnawing patiently on a chocolate bar.

"Sorry Charlie, but I don't plan on searching for a golden ticket when I could be returning my employers safely back to where they belong." Cerin replied.

"Ha, they aren't safe anywhere, let alone here! Kira will destroy us any minute now!"

"The hell you talking about man?!" This was clearly the most anyone had ever heard Cerin speak with such obvious emotion, for Tari and L were staring at the Briton, curiosity evident on their faces.

"I was in such a rush to get on with the plan I ditched my partner at HQ. I brought little ginger bitch here and now, we all explode, our blood and guts goring the streets. A sign that not even the great L is a match for Kira."  
"Cut the Kira business, blondey. We all know it is Misa and Light working as a team."

"Doesn't matter if you know who it really is or not, we're all dead any—" Mello was cut short, clawing at his chest.

"Mello!" Tari screamed, and rushed towards him. She brushed the hair out of his face, which was contorted with pain and anguish.

"What are you doing, Tari? Enemies, remember?" He barely managed to get out, his time running short.

"Not anymore we aren't. I refuse to stare at you with hate while you die. This is stupid, it could have been different if I weren't so stubborn and you weren't so jealous. We could have been best friends, maybe more." She stopped talking; Mello could not hear her anymore.

"Cerin, let us turn around so that Tari may dress herself and we can give Blondie over here some sort of respect. He did humor me for the past five minutes."

Tari got dressed and covered Mello's face with her bathrobe. "You could have been a good man, dude, you really could have." She whispered in his ear, and kissed his forehead.

L placed his hand comfortably on her shoulder and led her out the warehouse, with Cerin tagging along behind.

"I found this in his pocket, the address we need to go to." L said casually.

"Alright chaps! Then let's go find this Kira, shall we? I am in a very ass kicking kind of mood." Cerin said, trying to lighten the mood, and earning a small giggle from Tari for his efforts.

** xXx**

"Kira, sir, the mission has been executed." Misa uttered monotonously. This was almost a routine now, she had lost all of her enthusiasm and ambition she had in the beginning of this hot mess.

"Lovely Misa, within the next week I shall be this world's God, and you may rule along with me if you wish. You have been such a great help getting rid of L and his little bitch."

"That would be lovely, Kira. Maybe we could start a line of your successors."

"You mean children? What is with women and wanting children? But whatever, if it'll make you happy, and as long as I will be able to perform my godly duties."

"Thank you, sir." Misa bit her lip anxiously. Where were L, Tari, and their little servant man? Kira needed to be destroyed, now. This was not what she thought would happen in her life with Light. It was a nightmare of Kira and darkness. He did not love her, and did not want to raise a family. The only reason why he said kids were okay was so he'd have successors.

And that was about when the door was crashed down by a now somewhat psychotic British man with an axe accompanied by an insomniac and an angry ginger.

"Misa, you lying whore! You had it in for me all along! I bet Mello, that bastard, was in on this too, wasn't he? I swear, I'll have your blood smeared all over the walls you traitorous bitch!" Light yelled at Misa, but she did not flinch. There was no point in being scared anymore; this was all about to end.

"Light, pleasure seeing you again. Oh, and your friend, Mello, he had a heart attack, quite painful for Tari. You might find it a good idea to apologize."  
"Never, you diabetic asshole. You three are going to die. Misa, kill them."  
"No Light. This has to end. You have to end."

"I knew it, you are betraying me. Where is my Death Note?"

"I have it Light, remember, you gave it to me to kill them? Your name is written down. It was written down the same time I wrote down Mello's name, and my own. We'll die together, and maybe you'll understand while we wander the nothingness together. Maybe we can love each other for real."

"L, is this really happening? Is this what being a detective is about? Watching scenes like this, seeing people die for selfish and selfless causes?"

"Yes, Tari. Now go to Light. I reckon you have enough time to show me what kind of investigator you are."  
"Will do, dick face."

Tari walked up to Light, calm, serene like even. Her face an expressionless mask, unlike her normal rowdy self. "Why did you do it? Why did you want to see people suffer? Yes, they did wrong, but they had families, people to love and be loved by. Imagine that taken from you, no one to witness your very last breath, for no reason whatsoever."

"I did it so crime rate would go down. I did it so justice would be served, and those who had done wrong would learn from their mistakes. So people could use them as examples and live in a peaceful world."

"Not peaceful, but fearful. What if you kill someone, to save another? Imagine the villain, stalking up to them, the unsuspecting victim. They draw out their knife, and bam, you shoot them to save the almost casualty. Shouldn't the one you saved be grateful? Yes, in a perfect world, but this world is not perfect. The saved thinks that you're a ruthless killer and won't stand to reason, won't listen to you explain. You're in the slammer because of a misunderstanding. Now imagine being forced into a heart attack because you are presumed to be a hateful murderer. You didn't deserve this. You were saving an innocent bystander." Tari stated, soothingly.

"It does not matter; they should not have killed in the first place!" Light retorted.

"And think about, Light. You are nothing but a killer. And the other Kira has already killed you."

"Not me," Misa said, "But a friend of Light's. Everyone, touch the Death Note." They all followed Misa's command, and were not surprised to see Ryuk standing there, watching the whole fiasco, amused.

"Light, it's time to go, old friend." And he flew off to his home, as Misa and Light clutched their chests in unison.

"Come Cerin, Tari, let us get some coffee." And the remaining trio left to rendezvous with the task force, diabetic concoctions in their future.

**End**


End file.
